1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a response time measurement apparatus, a response time measurement system and a response time measurement method for measuring a response output time from a facility corresponding to an input signal, and more particularly, to a response time measurement apparatus, a response time measurement system and a response time measurement method for detecting an output time through a capture device for capturing the output of a facility to measure a response time.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the response time measurement of a system before digital facilities, a signal is externally applied to a digital or analog input module installed at a controller thereof, and a signal being output to a digital or analog output board is measured using an instrument such as an oscilloscope between the input and the output to measure a signal response time.
For digital facilities, the output of a facility is displayed on a console unit separated therefrom, but since a computer screen (MMI) has been introduced, the measurement of a response time is based on a time at which the output is displayed on a computer screen.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating a method of measuring a response time in a digital facility in the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, for the measurement of a response time in a digital facility in the related art, a test signal is applied to an input module installed in a controller of the facility, and a time required for the output corresponding to the test signal arrives at the computer screen of the facility is measured, and at this time, the measurement of a response time may be carried out using a stop watch method from a time at which the test signal is applied until the output is displayed on the computer screen.
The stop watch method which is a conventional response time measurement method has low time measurement accuracy. Furthermore, when the output screen varies frequently, the detection of the displayed output is not so easy, thereby causing difficulties in measurement. Furthermore, it has lower accuracy compared to a method of measuring an input time and an output time in comparison, thereby causing inaccurate response time measurement.